The Copy Nin, A Stranger To Konoha
by eiffelrox
Summary: It seems like an average mission naruto, sakura shikamaru and kakashi have taken up. But is it really all it seems? Who are these two ninja, what will they do to the captive kakashi? and who is this friend from the past? own Characters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, but naruto sure as hell owns...SO DOES KAKASHI I lub you my kakashi!

Title: The Copy Nin, A Stranger To Konoha.

Summery: It seems like an average mission naruto, sakura shikamaru and kakashi have taken up. But is it really all it seems? Who are these two ninja, what will they do to the captive kakashi? and who is this friend from the past?

Rating: K+

A/N: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

OK SERIOUSLY... um... uh... ENJOY:D

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Kakashi"

Kakashi strained his ears to hear the faint voice.

"Kakashi" 

The voice was a little louder this time.

"Kakashi" 

A figure began to appear in the darkness that surrounded Kakashi.

"Kakashi don't go!" 

The voice sounded familiar; a voice he hadn't heard in over a decade but a voice he knew well. The figure fully appeared in front of Kakashi, a boy, about naruto's age with jet-black hair, goggles upon his Konoha headband on his head and a blue and orange jacket with blue pants and a black t-shirt underneath stared back at Kakashi.

"Obito!" Kakashi exclaimed, even though the boy had died about 13 years ago, he had not aged.

"_Kakashi don't go!" _Obito pleaded, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"O-Obito," Kakashi laughed. "Still such a crybaby" But then Kakashi noticed something in his left eye. A drop of blood ran down Obito's cheek as he was crying blood from his left eye. Kakashi lifted his hand to his face where he felt a cool red liquid run down his cheek from his sharingan.

"_Kakashi"_ Obito almost whispered. _"What happened?"_

Suddenly a searing pain struck Kakashi in his left eye. He fell to his knees holding his hand to his eye screaming at the immense pain.

"Kakashi…" 

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi jolted awake. He instantly grabbed the looming figure that was standing over his bed, twisted his arm back and pinned him on the floor with a kunai held to his throat.

"Ow-ow-ow, Kakashi, I-It's just me" Iruka chocked.

"I-Iruka?" Kakashi finally came to his senses of where he was and helped Iruka up apologizing. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…" Iruka started as he rolled his shoulder where Kakashi had almost pulled it out of place "Tsunade wanted to see you, she asked me to get you"

"Shouldn't you be at the academy?" Kakashi asked with his only visible eyebrow raised.

"Uh…It's a Saturday Kakashi" Iruka gave his friend a puzzling look. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I guess I lost track of the days whilst on my last mission" Kakashi sighed as he scratched his head.

"Ok well, I'll see you around Kakashi" and with that, Iruka left.

Kakashi rubbed his head and looked at his wall clock. 10:20am. He began to get dressed as that familiar voice echoed in his head.

'Don't Go' 

"Ow, where is he," Tsunade yawned as she straightened up from slump to look at her wristwatch. "It's been 3 hours since I sent Iruka off to get him"

"Maybe you should have told Iruka to return with him!" a very tired and annoyed Naruto leaned over the Hokage's desk. Tsunade sighed.

"Then we'd have one late chuunin again, I've tried it already, and I don't think Iruka will volunteer to do it again in a hurry."

"Then send Shikamaru" Naruto exclaimed.

"Send me where?" Shikamaru asked as he leaned on the doorframe. "Sorry I'm late Hokage-sama, the mission I was just on went longer than we expected.

"Ah Shikamaru, thanks for coming" Tsunade smiled at the young handsome chuunin.

"Then, where is Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"I knew Kakashi and Shikamaru would be coming late so I sent her off for lunch" Tsunade said easily.

As Kakashi approached the Hokage's office, he heard a familiar yelling.

"WHAT AND YOU MADE ME WAIT THIS WHOLE TIME, I'M STARVING I COULD HAVE GONE TO ICHIRAKU'S FOR LUNCH!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade was getting annoyed at naruto's attitude.

"Ohaiyo" Kakashi smiled and waved as he stepped in through the door to the Hokage's office.

"IT'S NOT MORNING ANYMORE!" Naruto and Tsunade yelled and pointed their fingers at Kakashi. Kakashi could only give a goofy laugh and scratch the back of his head.

"Ok now that your all here, I can give you your mission"

"Alright!" Naruto jumped in the air.

"Shhh Naruto!" Sakura punched him down again, with brut force, Naruto smashed to the floor…Hard. Sakura sure had a hard wallop.

"Ok," Tsunade eyed Naruto as he pulled himself up with Tsunade's desk, a huge lump on his head. "This is a four man mission, which is why I called Shikamaru to join you. You will travel to…" Tsunade hesitated "The Hidden Grass country." She saw out the corner of her eye Kakashi straighten up, more attentive now.

"The hidden grass country" Naruto repeated to himself.

"There you must protect a lady named Kairei Sakamoto."

"How troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled his famous line to himself.

"Who is this Kairei Sakamoto?" Kakashi asked.

"She is the next feudal lord for the hidden grass village. But a small portion of the hidden grass village have rebelled and are after the rest of the village, they'll want to overthrow Kairei Sakamoto, so you must also stop them"

"ALRIGHT" Naruto jumped and punched the air above him. "Lets go"

"Kakashi, may I have a word alone with you before you leave?" Tsunade said as she leaned on her desk, crossing her fingers together. Kakashi knew she had something important to tell him.

When Naruto, sakura and Shikamaru left the office, Tsunade stared at Kakashi for a moment before beginning.

"There are speculations that Orochimaru is behind the rebellion group, so you know what that means, if there is any chance…" Tsunade stopped.

"I understand" Kakashi replied, he knew she was talking about Sasuke. "But why would Orochimaru help a rebellion group take over the hidden grass village?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure," Tsunade sighed. "But be extra careful"

"Hai" Kakashi replied and then left.

'I have a bad feeling about his mission' Tsunade thought to herself as she stood up from behind her desk as Shizune stepped into her office with a pile of paper work.

"Tsunade-Sama, w-where are you going?" Shizune asked as Tsunade stepped out from behind her desk and headed for the door.

"Out" She replied simply.

"B-But all this work…Tsu- TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Tsunade stopped at the door.

"Not now Shizune, I have to do something" and with that she slammed the door shut behind her, leaving Shizune wondering what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, but naruto sure as hell owns...SO DOES KAKASHI I lub you my kakashi!

Title: The Copy Nin, A Stranger To Konoha.

Summery: It seems like an average mission naruto, sakura shikamaru and kakashi have taken up. But is it really all it seems? Who are these two ninja, what will they do to the captive kakashi? and who is this friend from the past?

Rating: K+

**A/N: Ok i had a slight problem with a macro on word for somereason was changing when i wrote hatake to hatate > but fixed now and updated :D**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As Kakashi jumped from tree to tree with his team following close behind, the scenery began to look familiar.

'_Don't go'_

Kakashi suddenly saw three kunai flying towards him.

"Damn!" Kakashi exclaimed as he drew his own kunai, blocking two while one cut passed his left arm.

"You should never drop your guard." a female voice called out from below.

Kakashi stopped, followed by sakura Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Kakashi-sensei are you ok?" Sakura called out as she ran over to Kakashi.

Naruto and Shikamaru instantly took out kunai and were looking around for the attacker.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, "we haven't even started this mission yet and we're already being attacked"

A woman stepped out behind a tree.

"Oh, you're Konoha ninja?" She sounded surprised.

Kakashi observed the young female. She appeared to be in her mid 20's, long black hair and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a black and white stripped kimono.

"Who are you?" Naruto exclaimed as he, Shikamaru, Sakura and Kakashi jumped down from the tree branch and landed in front of the woman.

"I guess you're here for me then" she sighed and turned away, uninterested.

"So, you're Kairei Sakamoto?" Sakura asked.

"Yes,"

"If you have such a good aim throwing kunai, why did you hire us?" Shikamaru asked, suspicious of the woman.

"My father hired you," She said unenthusiastically.

"Where is the feudal lord now?" Kakashi asked.

Kairei hesitated.

"He's dead"

"Dead?" Sakura exclaimed. "But he sent a note to Konoha this morning!"

"I was out picking flowers for him, when I heard screaming, I raced back home…I-I went in to find my father, only he was already dead." Kairei said quietly.

Naruto and Sakura looked down glumly while Shikamaru gave her an odd stare.

'_If she was picking flowers, why are her hands not dirty, and why would she carry kunai with her?'_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

"I'm sorry about your loss" Sakura said sympathetically.

"Do you have an idea who it was?" Kakashi asked.

"I **know **who it was" Kairei replied. "The Red Shinigami"

"Death gods?" Sakura asked.

"Well that's what the rebellion group call themselves,"

"Why were you out here?" Shikamaru added in, to what seemed like an interrogation on the girl.

"I had to get away from it." Kairei covered her face with her hands beginning to cry and fell to her knees.

Kakashi moved and a jolt of pain struck at his left arm, where the kunai had hit him. He looked down at it. It was pretty coincidental, the last time he was in this area; he had been injured in the exact same place.

"If we go now we should be able to make it back to the village before sunset" Kairei told them, wiping her face on her kimono sleeve.

"Wait, if you go back to the village you will be targeted" Shikamaru stated. "Our mission is to protect you and overthrow these Red Shinigamis"

Kairei shot Shikamaru an annoyed glare.

"Fine, I know where we can stay, it's not far from where we are"

Kairei stood up and started walking.

"Come on" Kakashi said to Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Your awfully quiet Naruto" Sakura whispered to the blonde.

"There's just something about that lady," He whispered back.

After 20 minutes or so of trekking through the Forrest, the group finally came across a nice looking, very traditional Japanese building.

"Wow" Naruto was amazed at the beauty.

"Sugoi" Sakura agreed.

"This used to be the Grass village's samurai dojo, but it was closed after the war." Kairei explained. "It's very secluded, I think we'll be safe here"

Kakashi nodded.

"Tomorrow I want you guys to scan the area we were in when we met Kairei." Kakashi told his team as they all prepared for bed.

"Right," Shikamaru rubbed his chin for a moment. "There is something off about this woman."

"Yeah, there is something about her." Naruto agreed with his teammate.

"I think she's quite nice" Sakura eyed the boys. "She's a feudal princess, how threatening can she be?"

"Just don't let your guard down." Kakashi reminded them.

"Where are you sleeping Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she noticed only three beds in the small room.

"I'll be in the next room, I just have to check on Kairei-Sama and then I'm going to bed." Kakashi explained.

Kairei chuckled to herself as she moved from the room the Konoha ninja were occupying and headed towards her own room.

"The famous copy Ninja," Kairei said as she slid the door shut behind her "Hatake Kakashi, he would make an excellent colleague". Kairei chuckled. A young male ninja appeared behind Kairei, using chakara to crouch on the ceiling.

"Yeah, Orochimaru-Sama would be proud." The shinobi replied and Kairei gave an evil smirk.

When I first heard my father had hired Konoha ninja to 'protect' me, I just planned to do away with them, but now that we have Hatake Kakashi practically in the in our hands, this could get a lot more interesting" Kairei thought to herself.

"Then Hatake Kakashi will be our first experiment." Kairei whispered as she heard the silver haired ninja walk up the hallway towards her room.

"Kairei-sama…" Kakashi stopped at her door.

"Kakashi help!" Kairei suddenly screamed.

Kakashi slid the door open, a kunai ready in his fist. He ran over to Kairei.

"What is it Kairei?" Kakashi asked. Kairei pointed her finger behind Kakashi and he spun around to see a ninja drop from the ceiling. He had short spiked blue hair that parted to on side with a long braid down the back. He was wearing a black kimono that only sat on this right shoulder while strapped around his upper torso and left shoulder were white bandages. Underneath he wore black shorts with a kunai pouch strapped around his left thigh. Kakashi squinted to make out small kanji tattooed on his side saying 'Severed Head'. The ninja also had a long katana and armour on his left shoulder and left lower arm, but the one most distinctive feature on the young male was a scar running up his left cheek to his eye that was hidden under more bandages.

The male ninja took several kunai from his leg pouch and threw them at Kakashi. Kakashi staggered backwards as he blocked the projectile weapons. Kairei smiled and moved up behind Kakashi.

"You should never drop your guard." Kairei whispered in Kakashi's ear as she hit the back of his neck with the side of her palm, sending the Jounin into a temporary sleep.

She looked down at Kakashi with a hand on her hips, satisfied at her job.

"Nice work Kairei" the male ninja grinned as he stepped beside Kairei and kissed her gently on her cheek.

"We're a great team Yuuriko," She said as she smiled at him. "Now go take care of those brats while I take care of Kakashi"

"I have a better plan for them" Yuuriko looked at Kairei and then like a flash, he was gone.


End file.
